duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Much Information
"Too Much Information" is the third single from the album Duran Duran (The Wedding Album) by Duran Duran, and is their twenty-fifth single overall. The single was released by Capitol-EMI on 23 August 1993. About the song The song's lyrics dealt mainly with the commercialisation of the music industry and featured the tongue-in-cheek line "Destroy my MTV / I hate to bite the hand that feeds me / so much information", alluding to the belief that it was solely MTV that had made the band. Unlike the previous two singles from The Wedding Album, "Too Much Information" was more upbeat and rocky in nature with big chunky power chords played by guitarist Warren Cuccurullo and live drums played by Steve Ferrone. This may have alienated the ballad-friendly audience that were attracted to the previous two singles, "Ordinary World" and "Come Undone", which may have in turn led to a lower position on the pop and adult contemporary charts. It performed much better on the alternative rock and club charts. Music video The video for "Too Much Information" was filmed by director Julien Temple in Santa Monica on 27 August. The video features the elaborate stage setup designed for the band's ''Dilate Your Mind Tour''. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The cassette and CD singles were released on 23 August 1993, and those who bought the cassette single received a free No Ordinary EP cassette with live tracks ("Hungry Like the Wolf", "Notorious", "Come Undone"), recorded during a performance at Tower Records a few months before. These recordings also appeared as bonus tracks on various global CD releases of the single. Chart positions On 4 September, "Too Much Information" peaked at #35 in the United Kingdom, and at #45 in the United States. #35 UK Singles Chart #45 Billboard Hot 100 #30 Billboard Modern Rock Tracks #17 Billboard Hot Dance Club Play Track listing CSS: Parlophone TC DD 18 (UK) #"Too Much Information" - 4:56 #"Come Undone" (Live) - 7:35 *"Come Undone" recorded at Tower Records, Hollywood California on 15 May 1993 12": Parlophone 12 DD 18 (UK) #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman 12" Mix) - 6:18 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Mix) - 6:29 #"Drowning Man" (Ambient Mix) - 6:45 #"Too Much Information" (Deptford Dub) - 5:43 CD: Parlophone CD DDS 18 (UK) #"Too Much Information" (Album Version) - 4:56 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Mix) - 6:29 #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman 12" Mix) - 6:18 #"Too Much Information" (Deptford Dub) - 5:43 *Comes in a 2-CD card holder CD: Parlophone CD DD 18 (UK) #"Too Much Information" (Album Version Edit) - 3:59 #"Come Undone" (12" Mix - Comin' Together) - 7:25 #"Come Undone" (Live) - 7:35 #"Notorious" (Live) - 5:31 *"Come Undone" (12" Mix aka Mix 1 Master) *Live tracks recorded at Tower Records, Hollywood California on 15 May 1993 CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" #"Too Much Information" - 4:56 #"Come Undone" (Live) - 7:35 #"Notorious" (Live) - 5:31 #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman 12" Mix) - 6:18 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Mix) - 6:29 #"Drowning Man" (Ambient Mix) - 6:45 #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman Instrumental 12" Mix) - 6:00 #"Too Much Information" (Deptford Dub) - 5:43 #"Too Much Information" (Album Version Edit) - 3:59 #"Come Undone" (12" Mix - Comin' Together) - 7:25 *Come Undone" (12" Mix aka Mix 1 Master) *Live tracks recorded at Tower Records, Hollywood California on 15 May 1993 CD: Capitol 7 16489 2 (US) #"Too Much Information" - 4:56 #"Too Much Information" (Techno 7" Remix) - 3:31 #"Drowning Man" (D:Reamix) - 6:29 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Live Acoustic) - 7:01 *Comes in yellow tray *"Hungry Like the Wolf" recorded live at Tower Records, Hollywood California on 15 May 1993 CD: Capitol DPRO-79256 (US - Promo) #"Too Much Information" (Trance 7" Mix) - 3:29 #"Too Much Information" (4:30 AM Twirl Mix) - 4:21 #"Too Much Information" (Club 2 Mix) - 4:14 #"Too Much Information" (Unplugged Mix) - 4:16 *Labelled "The Churban Mixes" 12": Capitol SPRO-79269 / SPRO-79270 (US - Promo) #"Too Much Information" (Trance Mix 12") - 6:12 #"Too Much Information" (Trance Instrumental 12") - 6:14 #"Too Much Information" (Deptford Dub) - 6:06 #"Too Much Information" (Club 2 Mix) - 4:15 Other appearances Albums: *''The Wedding Album'' (1993) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1986-1995" (2004) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Steve Ferrone - drums Lyrics Destroyed by MTV, I hate to bite the hand that Feeds me so much information The pressure's on the screen To sell you things that you don't need It's too much information for me Hey TV Child look into my eyes Here by intervention, I want your attention Promotion Boy in a suit and tie He wants you to use it You're too shot to loose it It's pumpin' down the cable Like never saw before A cola manufacturer is sponsorin' the war Here comes the news with love from me to you Destroyed by ABC I hate to bite the hand that Feeds me so much information The Pressure's on the screen To sell you things that you don't need It's too much information for me Turn on the tube Hits you with the Groove Advertisin' music We want you to choose it These teeth are white trainers ULTRA BRITE This band is perfect just don't scratch the surface We covered all the angles The survey people said Just put us on the cover we'll be smilin' anyway This video was made with Love for you Destroyed by BBC I hate to bite the hand that Feeds me so much information The Pressure's on the screen to Sell you things that you don't need It's too much information for me Destroyed by MTV I hate to bite the hand that Feeds me so much information The Pressure's on the screen to Sell you things that you don't need It's too much information for me Dilate your MIND Dilate your MIND Dilate your MIND Dilate your MIND Got to give it to me Got to listen to me Got to give in to me Now I'm on the line I try (information) yes I try (too much information) Why should I try (information) cause I try (too much information) Gotta give it to me gotta listen to me gotta give it too me See also *Discography 4: Too Much Information *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References * DuranDuran.com Too Much Information Category:Duran Duran singles Category:The Wedding Album singles